A Future Child
by MusicStar0898
Summary: This is my first fic. this story is about a young teen named Emily who gets thrown into the past by a strange portal at her neighborhood playground. she soon meets up with sessy and the rest of the group. she seems to know the entire group but does not kn
1. Inu something or another

**Hello nice peoples! I'm MusicStar0898. This is my first fanfic ever! I thought up this recently and all I hope is that you guys don't flame me. Don't forget to review when your done.**

Chapter One: Inu-something or another

"Ahh. 'Nother book down, and the count is 26 books so far this semester! A new record!" Emily screamed to herself. She then threw the hardcover novel to the ground touchdown style. "And just in time, I promised I'd read a book for every letter of the alphabet, just barely done before summer vacation. 'Cause we all know the bookworm in me stops when summer starts." She then jumped onto her huge canopy bed and sighed. _If only this summer could be different, I want action, adventure, romance! Just like in the stories. What I wouldn't do to be able to jump into a fairytale._ She stared at her alarm clock. . . . _10:00 already, well tomorrow's the last day of school, goodnight._ She turned her alarm on and fell asleep.

Dream sequence

_She stood in the shadows, watching the battle unfold before her._

" Naraku, you're goin' down!_" a young teenager screamed at a supposed man while shooting an arrow. The man had almost girlish features. Long black hair and had what looked like eyeliner_ _on. But stranger still was the fact that a purple like aura was surrounding him. And, her nose oddly picked up the scent of evil_._ She then stared at the girl. She looked normal to her. She was wearing a white blouse with a green-striped collar, and a cute green mini-skirt. Although she knew that it wasn't the time she just wanted ask where she got it._

"Kagome! Look out!"_ she heard come from a strangely dressed man with white hair and adorable little doggie ears. He then lunged at her to push her out of the way. He was wearing a bright red shirt with a pair of poofy pants that were also bright red. He had amber eyes and seemed to have fangs. There was one other oddity about him. . . he had sword that was weird enough on its own but also in proportion to the sheath he had on his waist it was 20x the size, and was that fur on the hilt?_

_Behind them she saw two other people, a girl and a boy. The girl was wearing a black and pink suit that hugged her body with her long hair pulled into a high ponytail. She had on pink eyeliner and had dark brown eyes. She had a gigantic boomerang on her back for a weapon. Both her and the boy had black hair like the one they called Kagome. The boy was wearing a purple robe, with beads tightly wrapped around his right hand. Emily guessed that he was a monk of some sort. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail, and on his face was a big, red handprint. Next thing you know. . . "_Miroku! Now is the worst time for you to do this!"

_She then turned to Kagome again, a purplish shine was coming from the bottle around her neck. At that moment the girl turned her head and was staring into Emily's eyes. Emily stole into darkness, and shortly afterward awoke._

Normal Again

Emily woke up and stretched, while looking at the clock that was on her desk. _4:30!_ _how could I've woken up that early, 9:00 is considered early to me. Well might as well get up. _She dragged herself out of bed and sat at her desk._ That was a weird dream. Why do I feel like I know those people. I heard them say Kagome and Miroku's names but why do the names of the other seem close. Inu-something and Sanhi? I have a feeling that I'm just starting the mystery of the people in my dream, I know that they are real I just know it._ She sat down and picked up a sketchbook and started drawing. Then as the alarm set for 6:00 rang, she finished many drawings. 6 of people, 1 animal, and 4 weapons. She turned the alarm off and stared at the drawings, they were the best she's ever done. The 6 people were the people she saw in the dream and one other. She drew Kagome and Miroku. She also drew the dog boy in two parts, one was in the state that she saw him in, the other was him without the ears and with black hair, more human looking. She also drew the other girl in two parts, one in the battle suit, and one in a white and purple kimono with a green apron on the bottom half. The last one was in two parts. One was a small infant with ears like a dog and bright blonde hair with a few sliver and black strands. It's nails were sharp like claws and were an unnatural color. She also drew a young boy wearing a long sleeve shirt, pair of pants, with a vest. He had orangish hair, and blue eyes. Weirdes thing is, he had a poofy tail. It was huge! His name was Ship-something, that's all she could remeber. The last one was a grown-up picture of the same person. She had light brown hair with blonde, sliver, and black highlights in it. Her ears and nails had the same colors in swirls and such. Her eyes were a bright amber. _Is she the child of the dog boy? Why do I feel so connected to her. . . as if I know her better than anyone else?_

Emily sighed and got up to choose her clothes for the day. She decided on her pair of ripped jeans and a plain gray tanktop. The jeans were unadorned and were a light blue color. The tanktop was a light grey color with small, round rhinestones around the neckline. She gathered her clothes and went to take a shower. At 7:20 she was rushing out the door, taking a small bag with her to hold anything the teachers may give her and most importantly, her report card.

When she got home after school she ran up to her room to see her report card. . . all A's of course! She went to her desk and opened up her laptop. Then Emily opened up her journal and started to write about the wonders of the day. After she finished writing about her dream she heard strange voices outside. She got up to look out her window, and she then saw a flash of red zoom by. "What was that? Better check it out!" Emily exclaimed to herself. She closed her laptop and carried it with as she dropped the report card on the counter. She then ran outside and followed a little voice in her head for directions. At the end of the path there was a huge portal, she saw people walking by as if it wasn't there. She stared at it funny for a minute, then mustered up her courage and walked in.


	2. A whole New World

Chapter Two: A whole new world!

Emily shielded her eyes as a bright light engulfed her. Next thing she knew she was face first in a dark, dank well. Luckily her laptop was unharmed. She then looked up, there was no way she could ever climb up this well with her laptop, even without it she couldn't even begin to scale it. She just sat there and cried. She cried until she saw a shadow overhead. She looked up and saw a person staring down at her. She stared at the person and said, "Could you help me up, please? I've fallen and can't get up." Before she knew it she was out of the well and was seated in the grass. Emily and her rescuer had a staring match on who looked weirder. The boy who saved her was wearing a white pair of pants and a white shirt with red on the shoulders and at the end of the sleeves. He also had on what looked like armor on his shoulders. He had a sword at his belt and had incredibly long silver hair. He also had purple markings on his face, and amber eyes. And strangest of all, he had a large boa over one shoulder that seemed almost like a tail. Then when a breeze went by she caught a glimpse of a crescent moon on his forehead before his bangs covered it up again.

"Why are you crying girl? Who are you? You smell like that miko, Kagome, but don't look like her." He said. When he said the name Kagome, her ears perked up.

"Sir, could you tell me what your name is, and tell me where to find this Kagome person? Oh and my name's Emily." Emily asked in her nicest voice.

"Emily . . . weird name, I am Sesshomaru, Overlord of the West, and you still haven't answered my other question. By the way, we will probably meet up with the people you are seeking eventually." She bowed her head in gratitude for the lord, started after him. She then stopped in her tracks. Sesshomaru noticed her stop and turned around. "What is the matter, human?" He asked her.

"You're familiar somehow. I've met you once before I think. But when and why seems blocked from me for some reason. You travel with two others don't you, a small, toad-like demon, and a small, human girl. You're a dog demon, right?" Emily stated.

He stared at her and answered, "How did you know that, I've never seen you before and yet you know so much about me. Are you with Naraku? If you are then leave."

"Naraku . . . oh I've heard that name before. But other than that nothing." Emily answered. She had a feeling that she shouldn't tell him that she knew what he looked like. She knew she would then be backed into a corner and then probably left for dead. She ran back and grabbed her laptop and they then continued on walking.

Inuyasha group

_Huh, what's that smell? Smells just like Kagome, but I'm carrying her right now and the scent is farther away than that. _Inuyasha thought. "Hey Kagome! Detour! I smell something completely strange and don't like it one bit!" He yelled to Kagome.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome said in alarm.

"I'm not sure, but it definitely not Kikyo if that's what your wondering. It's getting near . . . I smell Sesshomaru, too. We all know that can't mean good." Inuyasha retorted back.

"If only Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were here that might make me a bit less worried. Are you sure that we can call them easily?" Kagome said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"We can manage without them wench so stop worrying," Inuyasha started to say when he noticed how worried Kagome was, "But don't worry, they're just a holler away if they are ever needed." He added quickly before Kagome jumped off and sat him.


End file.
